


Clara And The Doctor {Sing Me To Sleep}

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Video Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Embedded Video, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a video following the lyrics</p><p>Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clara And The Doctor {Sing Me To Sleep}

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txGR2gbqes0


End file.
